The House of Troubles
|morrowind = }} Known locations Dragonborn *Raven Rock, Glover Mallory's House - Upstairs in the bedroom, on a table near the bed. *Raven Rock Temple - Downstairs in a bedroom on the right, at the bottom of a bookshelf on the right. *Raven Rock, Alor House - Downstairs in the right-hand bedroom, on a bookshelf to the right. *Raven Rock, Morvayn Manor - On a stone shelf next to the dining table. *Raven Rock, Caerellius House - On a stone shelf next to the front door. *Raven Rock, The Bulwark - On top of a shelf on the left. *Raven Rock, Severin Manor - Upstairs, on a table to the right of the fireplace. *Raven Rock, Abandoned Building - On a table to the left. *Tel Mithryn - On a table that is southwest of the levitator platform. *In the Apocrypha, Chapter IV, on a table with nine books. Morrowind *Ald Velothi, Ald Velothi Outpost (x2) - One open, one closed *Ald'ruhn, Arobar Manor Bedrooms *Ald'ruhn, Guls Llervu's House *Balmora, Balmora Mages Guild *Balmora, Nerano Manor *Ghostgate, Tower of Dawn (x3) *Ghostgate, Tower of Dusk *Ghostgate, Tower of Dusk Lower Level *Maar Gan, Andus Tradehouse *Maar Gan, Maar Gan Shrine (x2) *Molag Mar, St. Veloth's Hostel *Molag Mar, Molag Mar Temple *Rethan Manor, Gols' House *Sadrith Mora, Tel Naga General Quarters (x2) *Sadrith Mora, Tel Naga Great Hall *Sadrith Mora, Telvanni Council House (Chambers) *Suran, Oran Manor *Tel Branora, Fadase Selvayn: Trader *Tel Branora, Tel Branora Tower Dungeon *Tel Branora, Tel Branora Guardpost *Tel Branora, Tel Branora Upper Tower *Tel Mora, Tel Mora Tower Services *Tureynulal, Kagrenac's Library (x2) *Vivec City, The Abbey of St. Delyn the Wise *Vivec City, Jobasha's Rare Books (x14) *Vivec City, Library of Vivec (x8) *Vivec City, Mevel Fererus: Trader *Vivec City, Redoran Records (x5) *Vivec City, Simine Fralinie: Bookseller (x4) *Vos, Fanisea Irano's Farmhouse *Vos, Thilse Aralas's Farmhouse *Vos, Varo Tradehouse Entrance *Randomized Locations: **"random_book_dunmer" Content Among the ancient ancestral spirits who accompanied Saint Veloth and the Chimer into the promised land of Morrowind, the four Daedra Lords, Malacath, Mehrunes Dagon, Molag Bal, and Sheogorath, are known as the Four Corners of the House of Troubles. These Daedra Lords rebelled against the counsel and admonition of the Tribunal, causing great kinstrife and confusion among the clans and Great Houses. Malacath, Mehrunes Dagon, Molag Bal, and Sheogorath are holy in that they serve the role of obstacles during the Testing. Through time they have sometimes become associated with local enemies, like the Nords, Akaviri, or Mountain Orcs. Malacath is the reanimated dung that was Trinimac, Malacath is a weak but vengeful god. The Dark Elves say he is Malak, the god-king of the orcs. He tests the Dunmer for physical weakness. Molag Bal is, in Morrowind, the King of Rape. He tries to upset the bloodlines of Houses and otherwise ruin the Dunmer gene pool. A race of monsters, said to live in Molag Amur, are the result of his seduction of Vivec during the previous era. Sheogorath is the King of Madness. He always tests the Dunmer for mental weakness. In many legends he is called upon by one Dunmer faction against another; in half of these stories he does not betray those who called him, further confusing the issue of his place in the scheme of things (can he help us? is he not an obstacle?). He is often associated with the fear other races have of the Dunmer, especially those who, like the Empire, might prove as useful allies. Mehrunes Dagon is the god of destruction. He is associated with natural dangers like fire, earthquakes, and floods. To some he represents the inhospitable land of Morrowind. He tests the Dunmer will to survive and persevere. The worship of these four malevolent spirits is against the law and practice of the Temple. However, the Four Corners seldom fail to discover those greedy, reckless, or mad enough to serve them. By ancient Temple law and custom, and also by imperial law, the lives of witches and warlocks are forfeit, and Imperial garrisons join Ordinators and Buoyant Armigers of the Temple in tracking down and destroying these foul covens in the wilderness refuges and ancient ruins where they conceal their profane worships. Appearances * * * de:Das Haus des Chaos ru:Дом Забот Category:Books about Daedra Category:Online: Books